¿Yo? ¿una ardilla?
by Kukui Shea
Summary: Basado en New Danganronpa V3: En la academia de reclusos dotados no se ha realizado asesinato cumpliéndose el tiempo límite. Monokuma realiza un castigo peculiar que afectara a Shuichi Saihara como venganza. ¿Logrará comunicarles a sus amigos el peligro que corren? ¿Podrá sobrevivir a su nueva condición? KaedexShuichi.
1. Una noche perfecta

Basado en New Danganronpa V3, ningún personaje ni lugar me pertecene.

Desarrolladores: Spike Chunsoft, escritor: Kodaka-sama.

Capítulo n°1: La Noche Perfecta

Era de noche en la academia de reclusos dotados, una noche fresca de verano. Todos estaban entusiasmados y felices, se había cumplido el tiempo límite que Monokuma propuso para que ocurriera la primera muerte y todos seguían vivos, respirando, aunque ansiosos. Después de Monokuma realizara su extraño anuncio post-1° muerte fallida, Kaede Akamatsu propuso a todo el grupo realizar una fiesta para unir más los lazos. Realmente lo habían pasado muy bien, Kokichi Ouma y Rantaron Amami se encargaron del karaoke, Angie Yonaga y Tsumugi Shirogane maquillaron y pintaros a los chicos, Kokeriyo Shinguji encontró unos barriles de sake y tomo el rol de barman, no todos bebieron, los niños buenos como Kiibo, Gonta Gokuhara, Himiko Yumeno no tomaron ni una sola gota, Shuichi Saihara bebió más de la cuenta por medio de una broma de Kokichi (Nishishi ). Y así sin más realizaron un sin número de actividades (limbo, show de magia, consejos de Kaito, peleas de miradas contra Maki Harukawa, el baile del robot, etc).

Kaede se encontraba sentada en la cafetería escuchando las historia de Kaito, absorta con la mirada perdida en la nada cuando de pronto unos gritos la despertaron de su trance.

-DETENTE OUMA! – Grito Shuichi mientras intentaba escapar de Ouma entrando a la cafetería.

-Saihara-chan! Aún no termino tu maquillaje – Dijo sonriendo mientras llevaba pinceles, lápices y sombras en sus manos corriendo tras él.

Todos voltearon a verlos, y para sorpresa de todos la cara de Shuichi era desastre, Kokichi lo caracterizo de gato, su ojos izquierdo estaba pintado alrededor con negro, tenía bigotes dibujados, una nariz de gato y unos pequeños corazones por su mejilla izquierda. El silencio reino en la sala un minuto, hasta que Kaito no pudo contener más la risa y explotó al igual que los demás, Kokichi se retiró habiendo cumplido su misión: dejar en ridículo a Saihara-chan.

-Shuichi! ¿Andas en caza de ratones? –Bromeó Kaito.

Shuichi en ese mismo instante se percató de que todos lo estaban mirando y riendo a causa de él, su cara comenzó a ponerse roja, tomo su gorra y la inclino de modo que le tapara su rostro y se retiró lentamente de la cafetería, cuando cerró la puerta se escuchó un gritó por parte de él: OMA-KUN!.

Kaede se levantó de la mesa y fue en dirección a Shuichi, no lo encontró tras cruzar la puerta, pero tenía el presentimiento de que lo encontraría en la Biblioteca. Bajo las escaleras con un paso ligero, gracias al alcohol sentía que su cuerpo se había vuelto más liviano, se sentía plena por todo. Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y encontró a Shuichi sentado en el suelo.

-Saihara-kun- dijo Kaede con una voz muy dulce.

Shuichi volteó su cara y de inmediato hizo contacto con los ojos de Kaede, en ese mismo instante se sonrojo y volteó la cara de modo que ella no le viera.

-A-Akamatsu-san – dijo nervioso, Kaede había visto toda la escena que había montado por culpa de Kokichi y además tenía una cara felinamente tierna.

Kaede sonrió y se dirigió hacía la espalda de Shuichi e inclino su cuerpo de modo que su cara quedara a la altura de la él.

-Saihara-kun, hay algo que me gustaría conversar contigo – dijo Kaede con los ojos cerrados – Podríamos ir a los jardines a conversar?

Shuichi no se esperaba es invitación por parte de Kaede, toda la vergüenza se esfumo.

-Claro – le respondió el detective.

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca camino hacia los jardines, en el camino Shuichi le explicó a Kaede que Tsumugi se suponía que iba a caracterizarlo de un personaje de anime, cerro sus ojos y dejo a la cospleyer trabajar, pero para cuando los abrió vio a Kokichi encima de él conteniendo la risa. Kaede reía de la historia de Shuichi. Era la noche perfecta en mucho tiempo, todos estaban vivos, eran un grupo muy unido, la confianza en todos había crecido. Atravesaron la puerta de hacia los jardines y se dirigieron hacía la pérgola. A pesar de todo, Shuichi se encontraba muy feliz, seguro al lado de Kaede, la luz de la luna y la risa de ella lo hacían sentir nervioso a ratos.

Ambos se sentaron en el frío suelo de piedra blanca de la pérgola y ninguno dijo nada. Shuichi se preocupó unos momentos y miro a Kaede, quien estaba mirando la luna con una sonrisa.

-Realmente es hermosa- pensó Shuichi mientras la miraba perdido en ella.

Kaede soltó unas carcajadas, Shuichi se sorprendió.

-Akamatsu-san? – preguntó.

-Estoy muy feliz, de verdad siento en mi corazón que todos lograremos salir de aquí, seremos amigos allá afuera – dijo Kaede mirando a Shuichi.

-Claro que seremos todos amigos – le respondió el pelinegro gato – Me alegra verte con esos ánimos Akamatsu-san – agregó.

-Todo esto es gracias a ti, Saihara-kun! – dijo afirmando con sus manos – El que estés junto a mí me llena de valor, seguramente – tomó las manos de Shuichi – Si tu no estuvieras aquí, yo no podría guiar a todos, no tendría esta confianza que siento – agrego Kaede.

\- Eres muy importante para todos, valoramos tu esfuerzo – dijo mientras ambos se miraban a las caras.

Shuichi sentía como la energía de Kaede fluía entre sus manos que ahora estaban juntas, él podía sentir como esa confianza que ella sentía también lo iba invadiendo cada día.

\- No me voy a rendir, mientras estés a mi lado Akamatsu-san – dijo sonriendo Shuichi.

\- Saihara-kun – dijo mientras soltaba sus manos – Hay algo que quiero pedirte – dijo sonrojada

\- Dime – le respondió.

\- Puedo quitarte la gorra – le pidió con vergüenza – la llevas todo el tiempo, me gustaría ver como luces sin ella – dijo sonrojada.

-Claa-claro – dijo Shuichi sonrojado mientras se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo índice mirando al lado contrario de Kaede.

La pianista tenía sus mejillas rojas, una mezcla entre los grados de alcohol, la luz de la luna, la brisa nocturna de verano y la presencia de Saihara la hacían ponerse algo más nerviosa.

-¿Por qué me siento nerviosa?, es Saihara-kun, será muy imprudente lo que le he pedido- pensó Kaede.

-Allá voy- dijo Kaede.

Shuichi volteó hacia Kaede y cerro sus ojos, la rubia se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y levanto la gorra dejando ver todo su cabello liso, negro y su ahoge, dejo la gorra a un lado y se acercó a Shuichi, estaba tan cerca que sus pechos estaban a medio centímetro de la cara de Shuichi. El detective podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Kaede y su aroma, abrió un poco los ojos y los cerro inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que tenía al frente, tomo aire. De repente sintió las delicadas manos de Kaede sobre su pelo. Una extraña sensación recorría el cuerpo de la pianista, nunca había estado tan cerca de Shuichi.

-Aaa-Akamatsu-san, ya ter-terminaste? – preguntó Shuichi aguantando la respiración.

-Un segundo!- le respondió – Listo! – Se alejó de Shuichi y este volvió a respirar.

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunto nerviosamente Shuichi mientras su rostro seguía rojo.

-Te ves muy bien sin esa gorra – Dijo Kaede sonriendo con sus mejillas rojas- Te he puesto uno de mis broches del cabello para que siempre te de confianza, es un pequeño regalo por tu apoyo.

-Gracias- dijo Shuichi sonrojado mientras se buscaba el broche en el pelo.

-Eres un gato realmente encantador – afirmo la pianista con sus mejillas rojas.

Shuichi sintió un gran alivio de no haber decepcionado a Kaede, ambos estuvieron un rato más conversando. Kaede observo como todas las luces de la academia se habían apagado, así que le sugirió a Shuichi que ya era hora de descansar. Ambos se dirigieron hacia los dormitorios y Shuichi deja a Kaede en su puerta.

-Muchas gracias! – dijo Kaede con sus mejillas rojas a Shuichi – La he pasado muy bien esta noche.

-Yo también- dijo Shuichi con su cara gatuna y el broche de Kaede en sus cabellos.

Kaede se acercó a él, apoyo sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro.

-Akamatsu-san? – dijo confundido

La pianista se levantó en puntillas y le dio un largo beso en la mejilla derecha al detective, quien no reacciono. Se separó de él y lo miró.

-Dulces sueños, Saihara-kun – dijo Kaede con su dedo índice apoyado en su mejilla derecha.

Y entro a su habitación. Shuichi no reaccionaba, levanto su mano hacia su mejilla besada, aún podía sentir el calor de los labios de Akamatsu posados en ella. Sonrío y se retiró a su habitación.

..  
.

Notas: Qué felicidad haber escrito esto ~~

HORA DEL CASTIGO! UPUPUPUPU :D


	2. Los golpes de la vida

Capitulo n°2: Los golpes de la vida.

La mañana siguiente Shuichi abrió los ojos y sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Comenzó a recordar la noche pasada, había estado gran parte de la noche junto a Kaede y ella le había regalado un broche de su cabello, lo busco en medio de sus cabellos y lo encontró. El detective dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, sentía como ganaba cada vez más confianza consigo mismo. Bajo su mano hasta su mejilla derecha donde había recibido el beso de la pianista, ¿Había sido real? se preguntó, bueno como fuera había sido una buena noche.

Bajo de su cama, pero para su sorpresa cayó en el piso.

-¿Qué rayos? – Se preguntó mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

Atribuyó la caída a los efectos secundarios del alcohol, nunca había bebido en su vida, pero para su sorpresa… su habitación se veía más grande de lo que recordaba, su cama se veía por lo menos a 2 veces su altura.

-¿Qué está pasando?- se preguntó Shuichi mirando a los alrededores, todo era más grande de lo que recordaba.

Camino hacia los alrededores, hasta que notó algo bastamente curioso: había una ardilla en su habitación cerca de su puerta de entrada. Shuichi se acercó hacia ella lentamente, para darse cuenta que no era más ni menos que su mismísimo reflejo.

-QQQQUUUUUEEEE – gritó.

Se acercó a la puerta para ver más detenidamente su reflejo y confirmar su teoría. Sí, era el mismo, era una ardilla color negro, pequeña, llevaba su pequeña gorra, pellizco sus mejillas para confirmar que no era un sueño. Un sentimiento de desesperación comenzó a correr por todo su peludo cuerpo. ¿Cómo había ocurrido todo esto?

\- Debo averiguar cómo se encuentran los demás – Pensó.

Comenzó a tratar de escalar por la misma puerta desesperado Shuichi, daba pequeños saltos, pero nada funcionaba.

-Noooo! – gritó – Todo esto debe ser obra de Monokuma!.

En ese mismo instante apareció Monokuna, como siempre de la nada por la puerta del baño.

-Ehhh! Perdón, perdón, ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? – Pregunto el oso caminando con sus manos en la espalda.

Shuichi se volteó hacia Monokuna. Para la pequeña ardilla se veía más grande de lo que imaginaba. Se pegó a la puerta de salida nervioso con sus patas delanteras al frente, con el corazón a mil por minuto, todo su pelo se había erizado.

-Monokuma! ¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó – No te perdonare si le has hecho algo a los demás! – dijo enérgicamente.

-Aaah? – dijo Monokuma inclinando su cabeza hacia los lados – No entiendo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices.

El detective entró en pánico, ¿acaso también hablaba como ardilla?.

-Lo dije claramente – dijo el oso acercándose a Shuichi – Todos morirían si no ocurría un asesinato, pero sería un desperdicio de todo mi gran esfuerzo si hiciera eso – dijo con su mano derecha en su cabeza sonriendo – Sí no ocurren asesinatos, irán desapareciendo, he realizado una maldición China sobre ti.

Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido pensaba Shuichi.

-¿Una maldición China? – preguntó aún más inquieto, no entendía a qué se refería.

-Uff, creo que ya he dicho demasiado – Dijo mientras comenzaba a escabullirse por el baño.

Monokuma se había ido, dejando a Shuichi-ardilla solo, este se lanzó al suelo y comenzó a lamentarse.

-Debe haber alguna manera…. Debe… - pensaba Shuichi – Necesito saber cómo se encuentran los demás! Akamatsu-san!.

Miro a la puerta, parecía imposible de abrir como una ardilla. No podía rendirse ante ese obstáculo, miro su reflejo en la puerta y vio el broche de Kaede en su cabeza un símbolo de confianza.

-No me rendiré- Afirmo hacia el mismo – Monokuma está muy equivocado!

El espíritu de Shuichi se había repuesto, lo haría todo por volver a la normalidad y salir a salvo con sus amigos. Se levantó del piso y comenzó a observar cada posible salida que pudiera usar ahora debido a su nueva condición. Gracias a su capacidad de observación pudo encontrar un punto posible de salida, los ductos de ventilación de la academia. Tomo su gorra, se la acodo y con sus felpudas patas comenzó a escalar hacia el ducto de ventilación, al momento de estar sobre la pantalla de su habitación un ruido corto su inspiración, alguien toco el timbre.

-Chicos! – Gritó Shuichi mientras aferraba bien sus patas a los sistemas de sonido de la pantalla.

Tocaron nuevamente el timbre y seguido, una y otra vez. El corazón de Shuichi nuevamente se aceleró, ¿acaso había ocurrido otra desgracia?. Se bajó de la pantalla y cayó al suelo bruscamente apoyado en sus 4 patas, se acercó a la puerta y esta se abrió fuertemente en el mismo instante dejándolo aplastado contra la pared.

-Saihara-kun! – gritó Kaede - ¿por qué su puerta está no está asegurada?

Los peores sentimientos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Kaede, entro con paso fuerte a la habitación para encontrarla vacía, la cama esta desecha, no había signos de forcejeo.

-Saihara-kun! Discúlpame – gritó mientras abría la puerta del baño, pero para su desilusión no había nadie.

El golpe había dejado a Shuichi atontado, para cuando pudo conectarse con la realidad, vio la figura de Kaede parada con sus manos en la cara, intento ir hacia ella, pero la imagen lo paralizo.

-¿Por qué? – se preguntó Kaede mientras caía al suelo de rodillas. - ¿Dónde estás? – unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su mejilla

-Akamatsu-san! ¿Encontraste a Saihara-kun? – pregunto Kiibo entrando a la habitación y aplastando a Shuichi nuevamente con la puerta contra la pared.

Kaede quedo en silencio, no podía decir alguna palabra. Kiibo se preocupó y se acercó a ella.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó el robot.

Kaede lo miro con los ojos llorosos moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro. Kiibo se acercó y se sentó el suelo junto a ella y la acompaño en silencio. La pianista comenzó a sollozar con sus manos contra sus ojos. Shuichi comenzó conectarse con el mundo nuevamente y escucho el llanto de Kaede, el sonido le partió el corazón por un lado, pero por otro se sentía bien al verla a salvo de las manos de Monokuma. Comenzó a acercase a ellos lentamente y se quedó debajo de la mesa mirándolos. ¿Qué debía hacer? Nadie sabría quién es, sólo deseaba poder consolar el llanto de Kaede, pero no sabía qué hacer. Su llanto paro abruptamente, tomo aire.

-Vamos Kiibo-kun, veamos si los demás encontraron alguna pista – Dijo con una sonrisa mirándolo.

-Sí- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y extendía su mano a Kaede.

Tomo la mano de Kiibo y se pusieron en marcha a encontrarse con el grupo. Caminaron rápidamente hacia la puerta. Shuichi los siguió.

-Esperen chichos! – Gritó Shuichi corriendo en sus 4 patas hacia la puerta.

Pero, para cuando había llegado a la puerta está ya estaba cerrada y recibió otro golpe en la cabeza a causa de su mismo impulso que lo dejo inconsciente nuevamente. Era muy doloroso todo.

.

..

Nota: Pobre Saihara T_T …! Ya no es nadie!


	3. No te vayas

Nota: Hola, muchas gracias a uds que se dan el tiempo de leer! Espero que disfruten!

.  
..

La luz del día iluminaba los jardines de la academia. Kaede con sus brazo en la espalda junto a Kiibo caminaban hacia el edificio principal en silencio. El robot miró el rostro de la pianista el cual no expresaba ninguna emoción, se sintió incomodo nunca había visto a Kaede de esa forma y tampoco tenía mucha experiencia al tratar con las emociones humanas, se armó de valor y decidió romper el hielo.

-Aah- dijo Kiibo- Akamatsu-san, ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó mientras ya casi llegaban al edificio principal.

Kaede no respondió, Kiibo se quedó helado y detuvo su marcha.

-Akamatsu-san! – insistió de nuevo.

Kaede giro su cuerpo y lo miró hacia atrás.

-Kiibo-kun, no puedo rendirme ahora, no ahora!, todos estamos en peligro- lo miro un poco confundida – disculpa por preocuparte – forzó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me alegra oír eso – dijo retomando el paso – Haremos todo lo posible para solucionar esto – agregó.

Los dos atravesaron la entrada de la academia ya con una sensación más tranquila y menos tensa. Al momento de entrar escucharon una voz chillona que los llamaba de lejos, los dos miraron hacia la dirección de la voz y vieron a Angie moviendo los brazos.

-Vamos, vamos! – gritaba Angie.

Ambos corrieron hacia ella. El corazón de Kaede comenzó a latir más rápido y empezó a sudar, ¿acaso habían encontrado a Shuichi? O ¿eran malas noticias?, con el puño de su blusa limpio su cara. Tenía a Angie en frente de ella.

-Angie-san! ¿Qué ocurre?! – gritó Kaede, su respiración se sentía acelerada.

Angie y Kiibo se sorprendieron.

-Angie se ofreció para a esperarlos!, todos estamos en la cafetería!, vamos, vamos! –dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Kaede y Kiibo y los guiaba hacia allá.

Una vez llegados a la cafetería encontraron a todos sentados discutiendo, todos menos Saihara. Los 3 tomaron asiento. Todos se miraron en silencio con una expresión confusa al no ver al detective volver con ellos. Kaede se encontraba con sus puños sobre las rodillas cabizbaja.

-Chicos! – dijo Kaito en voz alta – Kiibo, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Lamentablemente no hemos encontrado ningún rastro por los dormitorios con Akamatsu-san – le respondió desanimado.

-Entonces… significa que… -dijo Kirumi llevando su mano derecha a su boca frunciendo el ceño.

-No debemos precipitarnos y caer en lo emocional tan fácilmente chicos – dijo Rantaro- Que Saihara Shuichi haya desaparecido o muerto puede ser el principio de sucesos que podrían afectarnos a nosotros.

-Kibbo-chan podría ser el siguiente- dijo Ouma.

Kiibo sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. A Kaede se le partió el corazón al oír las palabras de Rantaro, ¿estaba muerto?, Saihara-kun ¿estaba muerto? Pensó. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, apretó sus puños y se levantó de la silla bruscamente.

-¿PERO CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO AMAMI-KUN!?- gritó la pianista con odio – Es un compañero el que ha desaparecido!, una persona!

Rantaro se quedó helado al igual que la gran mayoría.

-Tiene razón Amami, esto podría ser perfectamente un plan de Monokuma en venganza hacia nosotros – dijo Maki tranquilamente – Debemos investigar más a fondo y comunicarnos con Monokuma o los Monokids de manera urgente para saber que traman con nosotros.

Todo lo que decía Maki tenía sentido para Kaede, era cierto que Monokuma había prometido represalia en contra de ellos, pero no quería pensar que las cosas habían llegado a este extremo.

-No…. Te equivocas –dijo en voz baja- Él está vivo, lo sé – dijo mirando a todos de frente mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

En el fondo del corazón de todos las palabras de Kaede fueron tomando espacio, sí, ellos debían aún luchar por su amigo y por todos. Tenko se levantó de la silla

-Tenko siempre apoyara a Akamatsu! Todos encontraremos la forma de salir a salvo de acá!- Dijo con emoción.

-Siempre podrán contar conmigo – agregó Kiibo levantándose al igual que Tenko.

-Esto se pondrá divertido – dijo Ouma levantándose también.

Y así contaron todos con la esperanza de salvar a su amigo y detener las desapariciones. El último en levantarse fue Rantaro.

-Ah! Es cierto, no se los había mencionado, ayer en la noche salí de mi habitación a fumar un cigarrillo y en ese momento pude divisar la figura de Monokuma con algo en sus manos, no podría decir exactamente que era por la poca luz – dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Pero que clases de imbécil eres!? –le grito Iruma- Eso debía haber sido lo primero que salió de tu inmunda boca maldito playboy!.

-Entonces no hay duda! Debe ser Monokuma! – dijo Kaede- No debemos rendirnos ante él, no caeremos en su juego!

La rabia la invadió, mordió su labio inferior y lo rompió, pudo sentir como la sangre y su sabor se esparcían por su boca.

-Iré a investigar a los dormitorios nuevamente chicos, si ven a esos Osos, por favor no duden en llamarme, yo misma deseo hablar con ellos – dijo con el sentimiento de rabia a flor de piel.

Todos comenzaron a salir del salón, antes de que Rantaro lo abandonara, Kaede lo tomo por el brazo de sorpresa, este se volteó a verla.

-Hay algo que necesito conversar contigo Amami-kun – dijo soltándolo.

-Si es por lo que dije, discúlpame Akamatsu – dijo sonriéndole.

-No es eso… debería yo también disculparme por haber gritado de esa forma.. – dijo apenada – Pero, no es eso lo que quiero hablar, es sobre anoche. ¿A qué hora viste a Monokuma?

-Pues… - dijo pensado con su mano en el mentón – seguro que fue cercano a la madrugada más o menos a las 5 AM, no pude dormir esa noche, además estoy seguro de que fue después de que ustedes dos llegaran a los dormitorios – agregó

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto Kaede inquieta

-Pues te vi llegar con Saihara solos, yo estaba fumando… que buena relación tenían – bromeó.

Las mejillas de Kaede se tornaron rojas.

-¿acaso Amami-kun habrá visto toda la escena?, pero eso da igual , solo confirma que el oso tiene que ver con la desaparición de Saihara. –pensó Kaede.

-Te ves muy linda con esas mejillas rojas – dijo Rantaro mientras le acariciaba suavemente con su mano derecha una.

-Amami-kun! Debemos ir a trabajar! –dijo nerviosa la pianista haciendo distancia entre ellos – Muchas gracias por la información!

Rantaro le respondió con una sonrisa y Kaede salió corriendo en dirección a los dormitorios.

-¿Qué se cree ese Amami-kun de hacer esas estupideces en un momento como este?! –pensó la rubia mientras corría.

Al mismo tiempo que pensaba en ello, perdió el equilibrio mientras corría por el jardín, su cuerpo fue cayendo en cámara lenta al suelo, la pianista movía los brazos tratando de volver a recuperar el equilibrio, pero termino de cara al suelo, apoyada con sus brazos y con su trasero en alto con su falda levanta dejando ver sus rosadas bragas.

-Linda vista! – gritaron desde lejos.

Kaede recupero la compostura y se acomodó inmediatamente, tenía toda su cara roja por el golpe. Miró hacia la voz para reconocer quien era y para su sorpresa era Ouma. Se hizo la sorda y fue en dirección al dormitorio de Shuichi. Parada el frente de la puerta tocó el timbre nuevamente, sin respuesta… se sintió desanimada, pero sabía que debería investigar a fondo la situación para recuperar a su amigo.

Abrió la puerta y encontró la misma escena que antes… al momento de cerrar la puerta ese sentimiento de desánimo se convirtió en un vació en su pecho. Poso sus manos en él para tratar de aliviar la angustia de la situación, pero nada cambio, tragó saliva y se dirigió a la cama de Shuichi, se quedó parada sin hacer nada, no reaccionaba, sus ojos no podían observar la escena con objetividad, solo se le venían a la mente sentimientos de tristeza. Se sentó en ella y comenzó a recordar la noche anterior.

-Dijiste que saldríamos juntos, ¿no? – dijo en voz baja mirando al suelo – ¿por qué me siento tan débil? – nuevamente unas tímidas lagrimas se asomaron a sus rojas mejillas – seguro me regañarías por no estar investigando la escena del crimen –bromeó consigo misma respecto a Shuichi- pero… - su voz se hacía cada vez más débil – tú eras el que me hacía sentir que nada era imposible – dijo con su último aliento mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el puño de su blusa - ¿Por qué?...- se quedó en silencio -¿por qué duele…. Tanto?

Dejó caer todo su cuerpo en la cama, rendida ante la tristeza y cansancio. Por unos momentos entre sus lágrimas y mocos, pudo sentir la presencia de Shuichi cerca de ella, su cama estaba impregnada de su aroma, ese aroma que pudo sentir la noche pasada al estar tan cerca de él. Tomó los cobertores y sabanas y se tapó con ellas intentando encontrar cobijo. Lentamente entre la seguridad que le daba estar entre sus sabanas y su cansancio, Kaede se fue quedando dormida encontrando su tranquilidad en su aroma y recuerdos hermosos que había forjado junto a él anteriormente.

Mientras por el lado de Shuichi estaba comenzando a abrir sus ojos, sintió la voz de una chica la cual lo había despertado de su letargo, pero lo asocio a un sueño. Sintió nuevamente un fuerte dolor de cabeza… ¿Cuántas veces se había golpeado hoy? Pensó mientras se tomaba la cabeza con sus peludas patas. Comenzó nuevamente a sentir un desesperación por su situación actual.

-Maldición! – gritó Shuichi.

Camino por el suelo de su habitación y al mirar hacia su cama observo un bulto que se movía de vez en cuando, le era imposible reconocer que exactamente era. Cambio a un estado de alerta, seguro podía Monokuma o alguno de sus hijos.

-Debo averiguar qué es esto – dijo el detective ardilla.

Trepó por la orilla de su cama hasta arriba. Sentía que cada vez dominaba mejor su nuevo cuerpo. Se acercó lentamente hacia el bulto de su cama, lentamente, lentamente… escalo por encima del bulto y pudo divisar dentro de ese capullo unos delicados cabellos dorados que salían hacia afuera. Se asomó aún más y perdió el equilibrio cayendo en sobre el rostro de Kaede.

-Akamatsu-san! – dijo sorprendido.

Kaede se movió un poco, pero no se despertó.

-Saihara-kun …. – dijo Kaede entre sueños.

Shuichi se sintió avergonzado, ¿qué hacía exactamente Akamatsu en su cama? y aún más, ¿qué hacia él tan cerca de ella?.

-Discúlpame, quizás te lo tomes a mal – dijo Shuichi mientras intentaba darle su espacio a la Rubia.

-No…. te… vayas – dijo Kaede entre sueño.

Shuichi la miro detenidamente, tenía toda su cara roja, con raspones en diversos lados, su expresión era triste, sus labios tenían una herida y dibujaban una sonrisa invertida, a pesar de todo, Saihara sólo pensaba en lo lindo que eran sus labios.

-Akamatsu – dijo en ardillez ( ese es el idioma de las ardillas)

En respuesta, Kaede comenzó a inquietarse, Shuichi intentó salir inmediatamente de ahí, pero no pudo, las manos y brazos de la pianista lo atraparon inmediatamente. Entre sus sueños, lo tomo y lo llevo contra su pecho donde lo abrazo fuertemente. A pesar del fuerte abrazo y que casi se queda sin aire, Shuichi pudo sentir nuevamente el aroma de Kaede, su calor, el ritmo de su corazón latiendo y sus enormes pechos posados contra él. Se sentía muy avergonzado, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como una paz y tranquilidad se apoderaban de él. El detective sentía como toda su desesperación se desvanecía al estar cerca de Kaede nuevamente y comenzó a caer lentamente en un sueño profundo, hermoso y calmo, junto al lado de la persona quien más necesitaba y quería.

-Te….amo…. – dijo entre sueños la pianista.

.

..

Nota: aayy el amorsh ¡!


	4. Confío en ti

Nota: Lindas vacaciones, ya terminaron! Les recomiendo visitar Valdivia y Puerto Varas acá en Chile!. Estoy decidida de salvar a Saihara .! Tiene que quedarse con Kaede!

..

.

El ambiente en la habitación de Saihara era cálido, tranquilo. Aún se encontraba Kaede durmiendo acurrucada entre las ropas de cama abrazando fuertemente a la Shuichi, quien por su parte también se encontraba dormido abrazando el pecho de ella. El rostro de Kaede ahora dibujaba una sonrisa.

Reinaba el silencio… hasta que el aviso de las 10 PM sonó por toda la academia, esté indicaba el inicio del periodo nocturno. La pianista despertó de sobresalto, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado durmiendo? Pensó, sintió algo entre sus brazos, lentamente bajo la mirada y vio algo totalmente extraño e inimaginable para ella.

-¿Una ardilla?! –gritó mientas la lanzaba lejos y saltaba de la cama.

La sorpresa no le dio tiempo para pensar, estaba asustada, no entendía que había pasado. Shuichi despertó con el grito de Kaede, no entendía nada, aún estaba sumergido en el trance del sueño. La ardilla salió disparada por los aires y chocó contra un muro.

-¿Qué está pasando? – se preguntó Kaede con las manos sobre su pecho, se sentía muy insegura.

El dolor nuevamente comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Shuichi. Quedo en el suelo bocabajo viendo estrellitas, moviendo una pata trasera como un tic nervioso. Viendo esa imagen, Kaede recobro el sentido y sintió culpa por haber sido tan impulsiva con esa ardilla.

-Ardilla-san! Discúlpame – dijo Kaede juntando sus manos haciendo una seña de plegaria con ellas.

Miro a su alrededor y nada había cambiado en la habitación, absolutamente nada, pero en ella su convicción era diferente, había soñado con Saihara-kun, el sentimiento de tristeza que antes la había invadido ahora se encontraba desvanecido. Mientras se rascaba la cabeza comenzó a recordar vagamente su sueño, había soñado que volvía a encontrarse con él, pero no recordaba nada más. No había duda en ella que su sueño se haría realidad.

Camino hacia la ardilla, se acercó cuidadosamente a esta para no alterarla más, puso sus rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a observarla. Era extraño para ella, no era una ardilla común y corriente como las recordaba ella, llevaba una pequeña y tierna gorra, su pelaje era completamente de color negro, peludo, con una cola muy esponjosa. Estiró su brazo derecho lentamente hacia ella con ánimos de tocarla y ayudarla, al momento de estar a un centímetro de ella una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo, era una mezcla entre miedo y entusiasmo, su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte.

-¿Saihara-kun?- se preguntó a sí misma.

Esa ardilla le recordaba un poco a Saihara, pero se sentía demasiado sugestiva con él. Lo único que ella pensaba, hablaba, hacia y respiraba este último día era él.

Delicadamente poso su mano sobre la cabeza de la ardilla y la acaricio tímidamente. El contacto entre ellos había encendido una atmosfera cálida y tranquila nuevamente. Saihara al sentir el peso sobre su cabeza, miro hacia arriba y encontró las grandes piernas de Kaede y su rostro observándolo con una sonrisa.

-Ya despertaste, discúlpame – le dijo Kaede sonriendo con los ojos.

-Akamatsu-san, soy yo –le respondió reincorporándose en sus dos patas traseras.

-Vamos pequeño – dijo Kaede apostando a que era macho mientras le extendía sus dos manos para que subiera a ellas.

-Akamatsu-san! Todo esto es obra de Monokuma!, todos están en peligro! – intento comunicarle Shuichi mientras movía sus patas delanteras como loco.

Pero era imposible, Kaede no escuchaba más que chillidos. Vio al roedor un tanto agitado.

-Vamos pequeño, no te hare daño, lo juro

Shuichi cabizbajo subió a las manos de Kaede, se sentía tan decepcionado de no lograr comunicarse con ella. Kaede lo acerco hacia su abdomen y se levantó del suelo.

-Sabes que pequeño amigo- dijo poniendo a Shuichi a la altura de sus ojos – Antes estaba muy triste, pero ahora debo dar mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a todos!. Debo analizar toda la situación bien para encontrar la verdad.

-Claro que lo harás, confió en ti Akamatsu-san – le respondió Shuichi, pero lamentablemente Kaede solo escuchaba chillidos por parte de él.

-Bueno! Es hora de investigar! Como eres parte de la evidencia tendrás que estar a mi lado un tiempo, pequeño – dijo la pianista mientras volvía a apoyar a Shuichi contra su abdomen.

Shuichi no dijo nada, confiaba en Kaede ciegamente, pero el no poder ayudarle lo hacía sentir algo inservible, al menos estaría junto a su lado y dejaría de golpearse contra todo.

Kaede comenzó a contemplar nuevamente la habitación, esta vez con una actitud más objetiva y tranquila. Dejo a Shuichi sobre su cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta para examinarla, notó inmediatamente que la puerta no tenía signos de haber sido forzada, lo cual le hizo descartar algunas de sus peores teorías que tenía en su cabeza, posteriormente examinó todo el suelo de la habitación detenidamente apoyada en sus rodillas y manos, le llamó la atención una extraña especie de polvo dorado que había regado cerca de la puerta y de la cama de Shuichi.

-¿Qué es esto? – dijo mientras con su dedo índice y pulgar aplastaba el polvo.

Shuichi la miro y se exalto.

-¿Pero, qué es eso!? – chilló Shuichi.

Definitivamente eso no le pertenecía y nunca antes lo había visto. Acaso será que esto tuve que ver con su transformación pensó el detective. Kaede notó como su nuevo roedor se exaltaba.

-Pequeño, ¿acaso esto tiene que ver contigo?- le pregunto la pelirrubia.

Claro, ni Kaede ni Shuichi fueron capaces de observar la escena detenidamente antes, ambos habían sido invadidos por sus emociones, por lo cual podría tener directa relación con la desaparición y transformación de Shuichi. Él detective sabía que eso estaba directamente relacionado con el hecho, pero para Kaede era más difícil llegar a esa conclusión.

-Akamatsu-san, deberías investigar más a fondo mis pertenencias – le sugirió Shuichi.

Kaede lo miró detenidamente.

-Investigaré todo! No te preocupes, ahora somos equipo – le respondió.

Mientras Kaede investigaba, Shuichi se quedaba tranquilo sobre su cama para no entorpecer la investigación. Estuvo durante 2 horas investigando cada espacio de la habitación, casi ya había completado su misión, pero…

-Rayos- dijo cruzándose de brazos- No creo que sea adecuado que yo revise el armario de Saihara-kun, tendré que pedirle ayuda a alguien mañana – suspiró.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde de ella, apoyo su cabeza en sus manos. Todo era muy extraño, nada tenía sentido pensaba Kaede. Giró su cabeza hacia la ardilla.

-Debo examinarte pequeño, eres lo último que me queda por ver – dijo tranquila.

La ardilla dio un salto hacia atrás. De ningún modo dejaría que Akamatsu-san lo examinara!.

..

.

Nota: Uff! Esto se pone bueno (¿)


	5. Really Lucky

ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo puede ser un tanto sugerente y sensual. Se recomienda mantener discreción (¿?!)

No, es broma :P

..

.

-¿Quééé? ¿Examinarme? – preguntó Shuichi avergonzado.

-Vamos pequeño, ven! – dijo Kaede mientras intentaba atrapar al roedor.

Shuichi esquivaba las manos de Kaede ágilmente, poco a poco iba dominando mejor su nuevo cuerpo. La pelirrubia intentaba una y otra vez atrapar al roedor, pero este era cada vez esquivo. Estuvieron unos 5 minutos jugando al juego del gato y el ratón.

-Akamatsu-san! Detente! – le pedía chillando como ardilla Shuichi.

-No te hare daño, lo juro – dijo Kaede deteniendo su movimiento.

Shuichi dejo de saltar y la miro a los ojos. Claro, él sabía que no le haría daño, pero… la idea de que la pianista pusiera sus manos sobre él para examinarlo detenidamente lo ponía muy nervioso. Claro que no, no podía dejar que eso pasará.

El semblante de Kaede cambio repentinamente a uno triste y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la cama. Saihara se preocupó por ella y se acercó lentamente, en un movimiento rápido y astuto la pianista movió sus brazos y atrapó a Saihara quien había bajado la guardia ante la actitud de la pianista.

-Te tengo! Te tengo! Te engañe – Dijo mientras apretaba a Shuichi entra sus dos manos.

Shuichi quedó helado y no intentó escapar más, no iba a morder o arañar a la chica. Cerro sus ojos e hizo su vista a un lado de ella, en ese mismo instante pudo sentir un calor que recorría todo su cuerpo acompañado de un aumento en sus latidos, estaba demasiado nervioso. Kaede comenzó a examinar la cabeza del roedor, movía sus dedos separando el pelaje en busca de algo que le llamara la atención. El cuerpo de la ardilla estaba rígido como un metal grueso. Cada vez que sentía el roce de los dedos de la pianista sobre su pelaje Saihara experimentaba una sensación muy placentera, era muy tierno y gentil su tacto.

-A-AAkamatsu-saan, esto es muu-u -chilló Shuichi, pero fue incapaz de terminar de hablar, los dedos de Kaede habían llegado a la altura de su panza.

Nunca antes en su vida lo habían tocado tanto, se encontraba muy avergonzado, pero no sabía qué hacer, el placer que sentía con cada toque por parte de Kaede le hacía distorsionar la situación, sabía que era una investigación, pero… era ella y además estaba examinando su cuerpo. No quería que fuera de esa forma que la pianista lo tocara, no de esa forma… .Examino su cola, Kaede estaba a punto de examinar debajo de ella, pero se detuvo.

-Es curioso, pequeño, pero… tienes parte de ese polvo en tu cuerpo – dijo sonriéndole.

Ya todo había terminado, el cuerpo de Shuichi se relajó completamente, el chico podía sentir como su alma volvía su cuerpo, realmente estaba muy aliviado.

-Hora de descansar- le dijo Kaede.

Se levantó de la cama y se llevó al roedor con ella de la habitación. Una vez fuera de la habitación se detuvieron unos instantes, parecía que Kaede estuviera pensando.

-No… tendré que dormir afuera – se quejó Shuichi- Akamatsu-san, podrías dejarme en mi habitación – le pidió.

A oídios de Kaede, no era más que un chillido ese ruido. Finalmente siguieron de largo hasta la habitación de la pianista.

-¿Qué? – chilló Saihara.

Una vez adentro del cuarto, Shuichi percibió de golpe el aroma de Kaede, el cual se encontraba impregnado en toda la habitación, era una especia de mezcla entre cereza y azúcar.

-Te quedaras a dormir aquí por hoy, ¿entendido pequeño? – le dijo Kaede mientras lo dejaba delicadamente sobre su cama.

Shuichi se avergonzó inmediatamente poniéndose toda su rostro de ardilla rojo, Kaede le sonrió, se puso en cuclillas y dejo su rostro a la altura de él.

-Es cierto – agregó- aún no tienes nombre… que te parece si te llamo Lucky – dijo animadamente.

Shuichi asintió con la cabeza, se encontraba demasiado intimidado por todo lo que había ocurrido hoy.

Kaede puso de pie y extendió sus manos hacia arriba, llena de esperanza. Sentía que tenía el viento a favor y que todo mejoraría pronto.

-Lucky, vamos a encontrar a Saihara-kun!- dijo animada- nada nos detendrá!

Cerro sus puños y se dio fuerza hacia ella misma. Saihara sólo la miraba sin poder decir nada mientras comenzaba a ordenar cosas de su habitación, admiraba profundamente la confianza y fuerza que tenía Kaede, era todo lo que él no era.

La pianista entro al baño dejando solo a Shuichi en su habitación… a pesar de que tenía mucha curiosidad por el olor de la almohada de Kaede o saber que tipo de cosas guardaba, se quedó estático en la posición que lo había dejado ella, no quería violar su privacidad ni parecer aprovechado. Mientras esperaba, pensaba en que pronto ya darían con la verdad de lo que sucedido, ya mañana debían terminar la investigación de su cuarto y de esa forma comenzarían a sacar conclusiones del caso, además ahora que él estaba junto al grupo podía aportar de alguna forma.

Kaede irrumpió los pensamientos de Saihara, salió del baño tarareando una canción, parecía ser "Fly me to the moon". No llevaba ningún prendedor en su rubio cabello dejándolo caer de forma natural. Tomó con sus manos su sweater rosado y se lo quitó dejándolo sobre su mesa, se dio media vuelta para mirar a Lucky que aún seguía ahí mismo donde lo había dejado.

-Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more – Comenzó a cantar la pianista.

Estiro su corbata quitándosela y repitió lo mismo que con su sweater. Se quitó sus zapatos y los lanzo lejos, cayendo en cualquier lado de la habitación. La pianista cerro sus ojos, suspiro y acomodo sus cabellos, dejándose una cola de caballo.

-You are all I long for, all I worship and adore – continuó cantando mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro con su voz - In other words, please be true… in other words, I love you 3 – cantó más agudo al final.

Shuichi la miraba incrédulo y absorto, no podía creer que tuviera la posibilidad de ver algo tan bello en su vida. Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, la imagen lo había dejado en un trance, realmente se sentía afortunado por todo esto. La melodía de la canción, su voz, su cuerpo, su aura y su aroma tenían a Shuichi perdido en ella.

Comenzó a desabotonar su blusa lentamente desde el cuello. El corazón de Shuichi comenzó a latir rápidamente, acaso ella iba a quitarse su ropa para dormir se preguntaba el detective. Tragó saliva, las manos de Kaede estaban a la altura de su pecho, inmediatamente Shuichi cerró los ojos. Para respetar su intimidad.

-Esta podría ser la única posibilidad en mi vida de ver a Akamatsu-san de esta forma- pensaba mientras apretaba fuertemente los ojos-. No.. no… - se daba fuerzas a sí mismo para resistir.

Estuvo luchando consigo mismo durante unos segundos, pero finalmente decidió echar una pequeña mirada (e.e). Abrió los ojos lentamente, todo su rostro estaba rojo, su cuerpo aún seguía inmóvil y tenso, cada latido de su corazón era como una explosión. Puso sus patas sobre la cara y abrió completamente sus ojos dejando ver la figura de Kaede con su sujetador blanco y rosada braga, los pechos de Kaede se veían brilloso y aún más enormes, su delgada y hermosa cintura deba paso a sus exuberantes caderas. La imagen duro unos pocos segundos en los ojos de Shuichi, comenzó a sangrarle la nariz y fue perdiendo la estabilidad de sus patas, cayendo cama abajo. El ruido de la caída alerto a Kaede, quien se acercó donde el roedor que se encontraba en el suelo.

-Hey! Lucky, debes tener más cuidado, no es hora de juegos – lo tomó nuevamente y lo dejo a los pies de su cama.

Kaede apagó las luces y se acostó en entre sus sabanas. Saihara aún no reaccionaba, la imagen que había visto era demasiado sexy y hermosa a la vez.

-Akamatsu-san… - dijo mientras se le caía la baba.

La pianista se encogió de piernas y las abrazo. Sin duda lo que había encontrado en la habitación de Saihara-kun era bastante sospechoso, y la presencia de esa ardilla también la inquietaba. ¿Cuál podría ser la conexión entre todo eso y su querido detective?, asumió que los demás chicos podrían haber encontrado alguna pista. Había sido un día agotador, lleno de emociones, lentamente entre sus pensamientos y deducciones comenzó a quedarse dormida.

-Saihara-kun!- gritó Kaede dormida.

Empezó a mover su cuerpo, sus piernas hasta que movió a Shuichi y lo libero de su fantasía. Nooo! ¿Qué había hecho?, había espiado a Kaede, nunca se lo perdonaría. Se sintió mal, avergonzando, ya no podría mirarla a los ojos sin sentir culpa.

-Maldición! – se quejó la ardilla.

Miró a Kaede, parecía inquieta, su respiración estaba agitada y sudaba. La culpa era más grande, Shuichi bajo de la cama y se fue hacia un rincón de la habitación en el suelo.

-No merezco nada- se dijo a sí mismo-. Perdón… - apoyó sus patas sobre su cabeza avergonzado.


	6. Negación

Nota: no hay nota u.u

..

.

Al día siguiente Kaede se despertó más temprano de lo habitual, había pasado una pésima noche, al parecer había tenido pesadillas. Se apretó los ojos y levanto su cabeza en busca del roedor, que se encontraba durmiendo en un rincón de la habitación alejado de ella.

-Así que nada ha sido un sueño – se dijo a sí misma.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño de manera silenciosa para evitar despertar a la ardilla. Tomo una ducha y se alisto para enfrentar el nuevo día que se avecinaba.

-Sera un día muy intenso!- dijo Kaede. Se dio unas palmadas en sus mejillas y salió del cuarto dejando a la ardilla dentro que aún dormía tranquilamente.

Recién amanecía, nadie se encontraba de pie aún. Ya que no podría continuar con la investigación, decidió ir a tocar piano un momento, siempre la relajaba y le daba ánimos. Caminó por los jardines de la academia para llegar al edificio central, corría un viento muy fresco mañanero que le provocó escalofríos, dio un salto y apuró el paso. Llegó rápidamente a la sala de la pianista definitiva, entro y cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella unos segundos.

-Bien! Llenemos este ambiente de serenidad! – dijo mientras se acercaba al piano y se sentaba en el banquillo.

Comenzó a mover sus dedos sobre las teclas de forma aleatoria en busca de inspiración, cerro sus ojos y pudo sentir nuevamente como una sensación de seguridad invadía su cuerpo. Cuando encontró su inspiración tocó Nocturne Op 9, No. 2 de Chopin e inmediatamente se esparció por el ambiente una serenidad y tranquilidad muy propicia para terminar con la investigación y trabajar en equipo. Kaede tocaba el piano muy concentrada, disfrutando cada nota que producía con el toque de sus dedos, realmente había sido una excelente idea comenzar el día de esa manera pensó. Continuaba tocando de forma prodigiosa hasta que fue interrumpida de forma imprevista.

-¡OOOOH! Akamatsu-chan! Eso fue genial! – dijo Ouma entrando a la habitación y acercándose al piano-. Por favor! Toca otra vez!

-Eh? Ouma-kun, ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora?- le preguntó la pianista un tanto confundida mientras alejaba sus manos de las teclas y las apoyaba en su falda.

-Sólo pasaba por casualidad por aquí– dijo sonriéndole-. Akamatsu-chan, ayer desapareciste completamente, ¿te pasó algo? – dijo apoyando sus brazos en el piano.

Kaede pensó un instante en los acontecimientos del día de ayer, había sido un día muy intenso para ella… prefería explicarles a todos lo que había encontrado ayer como hallazgos de la investigación.

-Pues… nada, estaba muy cansada y me sentía mal.

-Estoy muy preocupado…- él semblante de Ouma cambio a uno angustioso.

-Ah? – se sorprendió Kaede aún más confundida, ¿Ouma-kun preocupado? Seguramente estaría mintiendo pensó.

-Sí – le afirmo chico color ojos amatistas mientras se sentaba sobre el piano-. No creerás lo que ocurrió ayer…- dijo mirando angustiado fijamente a Kaede.

-¿Qué ocurrió Ouma-kun? – dijo levantándose bruscamente del banquillo tocando algunas teclas del piano-. ¿Tiene que ver con la desaparición?.

La expresión de Ouma cambio a una sonriente de la nada, parecía estar disfrutando el momento, a Kaede se le apretó el pecho.

-Es curioso… – dijo mientras apartaba su vista hacia sus manos-. Ayer hablamos con los cachorros de Monokuma, y no creerás lo que nos dijeron… - la miro fijamente de modo malicioso.

-Habla! – dijo de manera impulsiva Kaede, ya había perdido su centro.

-Pues… uno de nosotros es el responsable de la desaparición de Saihara-chan – dijo tranquilamente-. Estuvimos hablando hasta tarde entre todos, menos tú creemos que … ¡TÚ ERES LA RESPONSABLE! – le gritó repentinamente.

Kaede quedo en shock, sintió como su corazón y respiración se detuvieron un segundo. Ouma se acostó en el piano.

-Akamatsu-chan, toca otra vez para mí – dijo mirándola de forma tierna, lo que hizo que ella reaccionara.

-Espera! Eso no puede ser! – dijo energéticamente apretando sus puños-. Nunca le haría daño a nadie!, tengo que hablar con los demás!.

-No hay necesidad – dijo apoyando su cabeza con sus manos siguiendo arriba del piano-. Hoy tendremos un juicio para acusarte a ti – dijo de manera maliciosa-. Serás castigada, Nishishi – rio llevándose su dedo índice a los labios.

-No! me niego a creerlo! – le gritó angustiada mientras gotas de sudor le caían por su cara-. No soy la culpable!- gritó poniendo su mano sobre su pecho.

Ah, no? y ¿por qué has actuado tan extraña últimamente?– dijo mientras buscaba al interior de sus ropas algo-. Y… ¿qué es exactamente esto? Es muy curioso, ¿no? – le pregunto Ouma mientras exponía el contenido oculto.

Era Lucky, era Lucky… estaba completamente envuelto con una tela que apretaba sus patas contra su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que Ouma tuviera a Lucky en sus manos?... ¿Cuánto sabía él de todo esto?, nada tenía sentido para Kaede, no entendió por qué tenía a Lucky, si lo había dejado en su habitación durmiendo tranquilamente. El roedor se movía como desesperadamente bajo la tela.

-¿Qué es esto Ouma-kun!? ¿Cómo es que conseguiste a Lucky?!- le preguntó furiosa la pelirrubia mientras miraba como se movia-. LE ESTAS HACIENDO DAÑO! – gritó con fuerza mientras se abalanzaba furiosa con la intención de arrebatárselo a Ouma. Rápidamente el líder supremo se bajó del piano haciendo más distancia entre ellos.

-Akamatsu-chan, me asustas – dijo con cara de espanto-. Sólo es un animal.

-Devuélvemelo Ouma-kun! DEVUELVEMELO! –gritó con más fuerza.

-¿Y si no lo hago? ¿acaso vas a matarme?– dijo mientras lanzaba al roedor por los aires-. ¿Por qué te importa tanto esa bola peluda? ¿acaso podría ser que es Saihara-chan?.

Kaede se quedó sin voz, se detuvo en seco… cuantas cosas había dicho Ouma en tan poco tiempo, la había dejado completamente desconcertada. ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de matarlo?, ¿acaso los demás realmente sospechaban de ella? era imposible. Sabia completamente que la ardilla tenía que ver con Saihara, había sentido su presencia, incluso le recordaba a él.

-Ah! Ya veo – dijo Ouma sintiéndose aún mejor-. Así que realmente eres tú! – dijo mirando a la tela que cubría al roedor en sus manos.

-Ouma-kun! – dijo con todo su coraje-. Me has estado siguiendo todo este tiempo, no? – le dijo un poco más tranquila.

Ouma se desconcertó, Kaede había dado en el clavo. Desenvolvió a la ardilla rápidamente y la tomo por su cola dejándola colgado a modo de provocar a Kaede. El movimiento de la mano del líder supremo sacudía de forma violenta a Saihara de un lado a otro, lo que provoco que su pequeño gorro cayera al suelo.

-AAAHH! AKAMATSU-SAN! –chilló Shuichi mientras se movía para todos lados-. Ayúdame por favor! - le pidió de forma desesperada.

-Lucky! – gritó con fuerzas Kaede, no entendía por qué perdía el control tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué dices? – dijo Ouma acercando su cara a la ardilla-. Ah? Lo dices enserio?- miró a Kaede.- ¿Crees que Akamatsu-chan mató a Saihara-chan?, sí, sí tendré cuidado de ella – bajo a Lucky a nivel del suelo mientras reía, lo soltó para dejarlo en libertad pero inmediatamente aplasto su cola con su zapato, Shuichi chilló del dolor.

-Nishishi – reía Ouma ante el acto de crueldad mientras la ardilla trataba de morderlo, Shuichi hacia todo lo posible por escapar de la situación.

La sangre al interior de Kaede ardía, sabía que la mayoría de cosas que decía Ouma eran para hacerla enfurecer y desesperar, pero…. no soportaba el hecho de que le estuviera haciendo daño a Lucky, debía calmarse para lograr controlar la situación.

-Ouma-kun – dijo Kaede acercándose a él más calma a él.- ¿Me has estado siguiendo todo este tiempo porque desconfiabas de mí?, ahora que ya sabes todo ¿no sería lógico esperar el juicio? – dijo Kaede con una doble intención. –La verdad todos nos hemos esforzado mucho este último tiempo, así que… de alguna forma valoro tu interés en todo esto-. Se acercó a un más, estaban a una ardilla de distancia los dos, se agacho y con sus manos tomó la ardilla, Shuichi apretaba fuertemente las manos de Kaede tratando de aferrarse a ella.- Además, ¿no sería entretenido ver qué sucede? – le dijo en forma desafiante.

Ouma la miró confundido, no podía entender a que venía ese cambio tan radical en ella. Levanto el pie de la cola de Shuichi y lo dejo irse a las manos de Kaede completamente, se cruzó de brazos. Kaede lo miró, no expresaba ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-Akamatsu-chan… no olvides que me has prometido diversión… y – buscó entre sus bolsillos y le extendió la mano.- Toma tus llaves – dijo apartando la vista de ella, Kaede las tomo velozmente de forma desconfiada.

Ouma le lanzó una mirada maliciosa, se dio la media vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

-Ah! En el armario de Saihara-chan no había nada divertido – dijo de reojo mirando a Kaede mientras atravesaba la puerta.

Ouma cerró la puerta del cuarto del talento de la pianista. Kaede y Shuichi suspiraron de alivio, ya todo había pasado y volvían a estar juntos. La puerta se abrió nuevamente y era Ouma quien se asomaba por el marco de esta.

-Ah! Puedes tocar de nuevo otra canción para mí? – dijo sonriendo con los ojos.

-¡Que no! – gritaron al unísono la pianista y el detective. Ouma desapareció nuevamente.

-Eeh! Lucky, de la que nos hemos salvado – dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.- Eh? – dijo extrañada la pianista.

Bajó su mirada hacia Lucky quien se encontraba en su falda algo avergonzado por el contacto con ella, aún tenía su mano sobre su cabeza, pero algo era diferente a su tacto.

-¿Qué? – dijo mientras levantaba su mano.

-Lo siento, Akamatsu-san – chilló avergonzado Shuichi.

-¿Cómo…? – dijo Kaede impactada en voz baja.

Por primera vez observaba que en el pelaje del roedor había un prendedor de su propio cabello puesto en él. No lo había notado antes por la emoción. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Se preguntó la pianista.

-Es el mismo ¡! –se dijo a si mismo impactada soltando bruscamente a Lucky dejándolo caer al suelo. Puso sus manos sobre su boca.- que le di a Saihara-kun…

Saihara rodo por el suelo y miro a los ojos de Kaede que lo miraban fijamente asustada. El detective ya sabía lo que ocurría… tarde o temprano lo vería. Tocó con una de sus patas el prendedor que cuidaba con tanto cariño…

-Akamatsu-san.. por fin… - dijo Shuichi.

No, no, no! se decía una y mil veces Kaede, ¿Cómo era posible que su obsequio lo tuviera Lucky? ¿Acaso Saihara tenía una mascota? No, era imposible, nunca había hablado de eso, además en el cuarto no habían indicios de ello. No tenía sentido…. Nada tenía sentido… la desaparición de Saihara, la aparición de Lucky, la conversación con Ouma… y ahora esto.

-¿Y… y qué? ¿qué se supone… - unas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.- se suponeee.. –volvió a repetir con una voz más débil, bajo su rostro en dirección al suelo. –¿Qué haga con esto? –dijo rápidamente mientras se apretaba el pecho con fuerza. Mas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, estaba llorando.

Shuichi la miro con una expresión dolorosa, el dolor que sentía por las torturas de Ouma no era nada comparado al que ahora sentía, todas las emociones de Kaede comenzaban a explotar una tras otra, estaba contra el tiempo, contra los demás y… ¿sin Saihara?. Unas tímidas lagrimas se asomaron por los ojos del detective, entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía la pianista.

Sin decir nada se acercó a Kaede quien se encontraba llorando y respirando descontroladamente. Con sus dos patas como pudo logró quitarse el prendedor de corchea (nota musical) que llevaba en su cabeza y se lo presento delicadamente a Kaede. Mientras sostenía el prendedor con sus patas en alto, pudo sentir aún más la desesperación de la pianista, solo quería darle seguridad y tranquilidad, pero…. Su condición no lo ayudaba mucho en eso.

-Akamat- chilló Shuichi con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero… fue interrumpido de golpe con la mirada de Kaede. La expresión en sus ojos era de un miedo inmenso…

-¿Saii -hara –kun? –se preguntó con su voz temblorosa.

Sin pensarlo Kaede se asustó aún más y golpeo a Shuichi apartándolo lejos de ella. Kaede se abrazó a sí misma, se sentía muy indefensa y extremadamente confundida ante todo lo que había ocurrido, se levantó rápidamente del suelo y corrió inmediatamente fuera de la sala. La puerta se cerró dejando a Shuichi solo nuevamente… Estaba tendido en el suelo, sin alguna expresión en su rostro, pero aún las lágrimas fluían…. Se sentó por un tiempo que ni el mismo fue capaz de determinar mientras miraba el prendedor en el suelo.

El aviso de la las 8 AM sonó… ya comenzaba otro día y quizás podría ser el último para todos.

.

..

Nota: u.u


	7. ¡Eres tú!

Corría desesperada por los pasillos la pianista definitiva, todos los sentimientos que la invadían estaban tomando control de ella hasta el punto de perder la razón. Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido de esa forma…. Lo único que se le venía a la cabeza era desaparecer de la tierra. Una y otra vez con cada paso se repetía en su cabeza "¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué yo?". Ya no era la misma Kaede que recordaba, todos sus viejos consejos y recomendaciones para mantener la calma que sabía se habían esfumado de su cabeza, estaba demasiado asustada… demasiado asustada de la verdad y todo lo que podría ocurrir, estaba paralizada en su interior, estaba escapando.

Estaba tan perdida llorando cabizbaja que en medio de su carrera por el edificio choco contra Kirumi, quien se había levantado más temprano para preparar el desayuno y limpiar la academia.

-Eh?, Akamatsu-san?- preguntó Kirumi mientras se volteaba en dirección a Kaede que no había detenido su paso, no tuvo respuesta de la pelirrubia. Se encogió de hombros y decidió seguir hacia adelante, las cosas no se harían solas.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente del edificio y salió hacia los jardines, el sol iluminaba el exterior, pero aún la temperatura ambiente era un tanto fría. La brisa fresca golpeó el rostro de Kaede lo que logró tranquilizarla un poco y detener su llanto. "Vamos, vamos" se decía a sí misma a modo de despertar del shock emocional que había sufrido, tenía que solucionar y averiguar todo definitivamente hoy, no había más tiempo…

-¡Vamos Kaede! – dijo en voz alta mientras apretaba sus puños. –Necesito ayudar a todos, necesito demostrar que todo fue obra de Monokuma!.

Se sentó en un banco en la orilla del camino para tomar aire fresco, sentía que de a poco iba recuperando la cordura. Comenzó a repasar silenciosamente 1 por 1 todos los eventos desde que se habían cumplido las 48 horas para encontrar algún sentido a todo, pero….

-¡Maldición! ¡Saihara-kun! – gritó angustiada, se tomó la cabeza con sus dos manos.

¿Realmente ese pequeño roedor era su amigo? A pesar de que no poseía las pruebas concluyentes para determinarlo…. su nuevo descubrimiento, las palabras de Ouma y su instinto le decían que ¡Sí! ¡Claro que lo era!.

-¡Diablos!- maldijo mientras se mordía el dedo pulgar, se había comportado como una idiota anteriormente. -¿Qué hago? ¿qué hago? – se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez. –¡Debo ir a ver a Saihara-kun! … ¡debo hablar con los demás inmediatamente! ¡Tengo que hablar con Ouma-kun!, ¡necesito terminar la investigación, el juicio es hoy! Y también debo hablar con los cachorros de Monokuma y él….

El rostro de Kaede poco a poco iba perdiendo su color rosado e iba tornándose cada vez más pálido, las múltiples cosas que tenía en la mente la estaban hundiendo.

La alarma de las 8 AM sonó. Kaede salto asustada del banco, no sabía que hacer… las piernas le temblaban

-¡AAHH, Vamos Kaede! – dijo para darse seguridad con su rostro más pálido.

A lo lejos comenzó a divisar las primeras figuras de sus compañeros que se acercaban lentamente… Hoshi, solitariamente pasó por su lado sin emitir ningún comentario, al igual que Korekiyo quien venía siendo perseguido por Angie de manera juguetona. A la pianista se le apretó la garganta… ¿todos sospechaban de ella? ¡No! ¡no podía ser!. Su rostro comenzó a tomar un color azulado, una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente mientras las palabras de Ouma resonaban en su cabeza.

-¡No! – gritó fuertemente en modo de rechazo a esos pensamientos, todos los que se encontraban en el jardín sintieron el grito de Kaede.

La pianista comenzó a correr en dirección a su dormitorio, necesitaba pensar las cosas con calma y de manera más fría. No se percataba de nada a su alrededor, hasta que algo interrumpió su huida… alguien la había tomado por el brazo fuertemente, el corazón de Kaede latió con mayor fuerza, ¿Ahora que seguía?.

-¡Kaede! ¿Qué sucede? – dijo una voz masculina mientras la pelirrubia perdía el equilibrio por el brusco movimiento, otra mano tomaba el otro brazo de Kaede para evitar su caída.

Miró a su lado y vio el rostro de Kaito que lo miraba preocupado y extrañado, giro su cabeza en dirección hacia la otra mano y se encontró con los grandes ojos rubí de Maki.

-No hay remedio contigo… - dijo Maki mirando a Kaito a modo de reproche.

-¡Sé que siempre estarás ahí! – le respondió Kaito sonriéndole con los ojos, lo que produjo que Maki se sonrojara.

Kaede se acomodó y los miró de forma atónita, aún atontada por las emociones.

-¿Por qué esa cara?– le preguntó Kaito.

Se quedó en silencio, no sabía por dónde empezar a explicarle a los chichos lo que le había sucedido.

-Es que…. – dijo cabizbaja – Me he enterado de lo que sucedió ayer…

-Eso… - dijo Kaito rascándose la cabeza.- ¿Estas preocupada por lo que dijeron esos engendros?

\- Sí – levantando un poco más la mirada. – ¿Sospechan todos de mí?- le costó realizar a pregunta, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Kaito se acercó un poco más a Kaede y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-¡Vamos, Kaede! ¡Levanta esa mirada! ¿No es muy temprano para rendirse aún?... él universo es inmenso igual que nuestras posibilidades de resolver esto, ¡debemos como trabajar en equipo!

El rostro de Maki esbozo una tímida sonrisa, Kaede levantó la mirada e hizo contacto a los ojos de ambos.

-Aún es muy apresurado para declarar culpables –agregó Maki respondiendo a la pregunta de Kaede.

El color al rostro de Kaede volvió a su color rosado, las palabras de sus amigos le habían devuelto el espíritu.

-No dudes en buscar apoyó si te sientes perdida –le dijo Kaito. – Además nosotros también estamos preocupados por Shuichi…

-¡Vamos! – dijo Kaede apretando sus puños. – ¡Por Saihara-kun, por nosotros! Detengamos esta juego de locura!

El espíritu de Kaede se había repuesto, claramente las palabras de Ouma eran falsas, era sólo parte de sus bromas… hasta él estaba preocupado y había estado investigando. Se acercó a Kaito y le dio un abrazo a modo de expresar su gratitud, lo mismo hizo con Maki quien se incomodó por el hecho.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Muchas! – dijo Kaede animada. – ¡Los veo en un rato en la cafetería! – dijo mientras iba corriendo de vuelta al edificio central.

Maki miró a Kaito con una mirada asesina.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso… – le dijo.

-¿Tú también quieres un abrazo? – le preguntó acercándose con los brazos abiertos hacia ella.

-Nii-ii de broma! – le respondió alejándose de él con su ceño fruncido, pero sonrojado a la vez.

Mientras tanto… la pelirrubia corría en dirección al aula de la pianista definitiva para volver a encontrar a Saihara. La emoción invadía completamente su cuerpo, mientras corría podía sentir como su corazón saltaba de su pecho, llevaba una sonrisa en todo su rostro… por fin podría mirarlo y darle a entender que sabía que era él. La esperanza de volver a verlo nuevamente como humano dominaba su corazón. Con su mano temblorosa abría la puerta del edificio principal para abrirse paso hacia la sala, pero escucho unos gritos que parecían provenir de la misma.

-¡Oh por dios! – dijo preocupada, su corazón latía a mil por minuto.

Corrió rápidamente hasta el origen de los ruidos y gritos, guiándola finalmente hacia donde ella pensaba… la puerta estaba abierta y se escuchaban varias personas adentro, de manera instintiva entró de forma brusca y la imagen la dejo helada por un segundo.

-AAHH! AACCHUUU – estornudo Miu. -¡DESASTE DE ESA PORQUERIA! – le ordenó a Kirumi quien con una escoba intentaba noquear y eliminar al roedor.

Kirumi concentrada movía la escoba de un lado a otro intentando golpearlo, pero el roedor parecía más listo que ella, además ella no era la super exterminadora de preparatoria. Iruma no paraba de estornudar.

-¡PERO QUE TORPE ERES, PECHO DE TABLA! – exclamó molesta Miu. –¡Yo misma, la GRAN MIU IRUMA lo exterminara! – dijo de forma agresiva.

Saihara podía sentir el peligro, debía escapar deprisa sino quería morir aplastado. Un rayo de esperanza se cruzó por su vista; los ojos de Kaede estaban posados sobre él.

-Tranquila, Iruma-san! – dijo Kiibo detrás de ella nervioso. –Es sólo un animal, un ser vivo, podemos hacer- Fue interrumpido por Iruma.

-¡NI DE BROMAS! – dijo quitándole la escoba a Kirumi y abalanzándose sobre Saihara.

La sincronización fue perfecta, después de haber cruzado miradas cada uno sabía lo que debía hacer perfectamente, al mismo tiempo que Shuichi saltó, Kaede corrió hacia adelante para atraparlo.

-Saihara-kun –dijo Kaede mientras abría sus brazos para recibirlo.

Los movimientos del detective fueron totalmente precisos, dignos de un soldado en combate. Saltó sobre la escoba y saltó en ella para llegar sobre la cabeza de Iruma, quien en cámara lenta observaba como su objetivo se perdía de rango, tomó gran impulso para su salto final lo que provocó la caída de la inventora. Kiibo y Kirumi miraban la escena sin palabras, no entendían lo que sucedía.

-¡Akamatsu-san! – chilló de alegría Shuichi mientras viajaba por el aire hacia ella.

Las brazos de Kaede se elevaron en busca de Shuichi y sus manos lo recibieron de forma cálida. El reencuentro de ambos, la sensación de volver a estar juntos fue aliviadora para los dos. La pianista reía y sonreía de felicidad mientras lo miraba en alto, rápidamente se lo llevo hacia su pecho y lo abrazo cariñosamente para defenderlo de la situación, Shuichi se avergonzó.

-Bienvenido nuevamente, Saihara-kun- le dijo mirándolo de forma cariñosa.

-Gracias! – le respondió le respondió tímidamente.

-¡EEEHH! PERO QUE RAYOS –se quejaba Iruma en el suelo. Giró su cabeza y observó la escena de Kaede y el roedor. -¿QQQQQUUUUÉ?- exclamó mientras tomaba la mano de Kiibo a modo de apoyo para levantase.

-Akamatsu-san ¿puedes explicarnos que sucede? – le preguntó Kirumi.

-ACHUU, ACHUU – estornudaba Iruma.- ¡Saca esa peste de acá rápido! – le ordenó a Kaede.

-¡Es mucho más apestosa es tu actitud frente a un compañero! – le gritó Kaede. Iruma se sintió atacada y nerviosa.

-Peroo! … es sólo un animal, ¿no? – dijo de forma tímida. –Además…. Esta alergia- dijo tomándose la nariz.

-Les explicare todo en la cafetería, ¡vamos! – dijo animada.

La sala había quedado en un completo desastre, había millones de papeles en el suelo, los CDS de los estantes también estaban regados por todos lados, el piano apenas había sobrevivido, todos los demás muebles estaban destruidos. Kaede no podía parar de reír imaginándose toda la situación, estaba muy feliz, Shuichi mirando hacia arriba contemplaba la sonrisa de Kaede con una plena felicidad hasta que recordó el broche del cabello de Kaede, se bajó de los brazos de ella y comenzó a buscarlo en desorden de la habitación mientras la pianista lo observaba, una vez que lo encontró bajo unas partituras Shuichi lo tomó con sus dos patas, no podía dejarlo ahí, era el preciado regalo de su amiga. Kaede se acercó a él y se lo quito de las patas.

-Lo cuidare por el momento, ¿te parece? – dijo mientras se volvía a colocar el broche en su pelo. – Te lo devolveré cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad, ¿Ok?.

El detective sólo asintió con su cabeza, era la única respuesta posible para esa situación. Kaede nuevamente lo tomó en brazos y todos abandonaron la sala para ir rumbo a la cafetería.

-Hora de exponer la situación – le dijo Kaede a Shuichi en voz baja sólo a él para que nadie escuchara.

Atravesaron las puertas de las cafetería y para la sorpresa de Kaede todos se encontraban ahí, menos Kokichi Ouma.

-¡Oh! ¡Akamatsu-san! ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Tenko. –Tenko y los demás estábamos preocupados por ti.

-Chabashira-san, no ha sido nada, sólo me sentía un poco mal – le respondió.

-Qué suerte tienes, si hubiera sido por mí también me hubiera quedado en mi cuarto – le dijo Yumeno.

-¡AH! Yumeno-san, la próxima vez Tenko investigará el doble para que puedas descansar – dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

-Ayer estabas muy triste Akamatsu-san – dijo Shirogane

-Ya basta de eso… debemos prepararnos para el juicio de hoy – dijo Hoshi de forma siniestra. –Ayer tuvimos la visita de hijos de Monokuma…

-Es cierto, debemos encontrar el responsable de la muerte de Saihara- agrego Shirogane.

-Sobre eso… ayer estuve investigando sobre eso, y no hay posibilidad de que haya sido un asesinato – dijo Kaede segura.

-¿Estás segura? Eso dijeron los pequeños osos – dijo Kiibo tímidamente.

-Claro que no, para que sea un asesinato necesitamos un cuerpo y un asesino – dijo Maki Harukawa. – por toda la academia no hay pista de un cuerpo.

-Esto parece más un caso de desaparición o secuestro – argumentó Rantaro.

Kaede miro a Shuichi que seguía en sus brazos, lo acomodo y lo dejo en su hombro derecho para que pudiera observar la expresión de todos.

-Bueno, sobre eso ayer estuve investigando la habitación de Saihara-kun y no parecía estar forzada la entrada ni con signos de que hubiera una pelea- dijo Kaede.

-Sí, eso es cierto, también investigamos la habitación – dijo Kaito

-Akamatsu-san, Gonta tiene curiosidad sobre esa pequeña ardilla que te acompaña hoy – dijo Gonta.

-Por fin alguien dice algo cuerdo acá- dijo Iruma cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues…. Chicos, tengo que decirles que… ¡No hay duda de que Saihara-kun está vivo!- Tomó a Saihara con sus dos manos y se los mostró a todos. – Ayer encontré esta ardilla en su habitación, claramente es una pista. ¡Debemos encontrar la prueba que incrimine a Monokuma en todo esto!

Shuichi quedó en shock, que había sido esa reacción tan repentina de Kaede, por su parte la pianista no podía comentarles sus sospechas ya que no tenía como confirmarlas aún. Todos quedaron en blanco.

-Ya veo – dijo Rantaro pensativo.

Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, la conversación había perdido su hilo conductor, pero aun así Kaede tenía esperanzas. Tomaron desayuno y poco a poco fue disminuyendo el ruido y la presencia de los super estudiantes de la cafetería.

-Claro, nos vemos Shirogane-san – se despidió Kaede se ella.

Rantaro se acercó a Kaede y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada.

-Akamatsu-san – dijo susurrándole al oído. –Hay algo que necesito conversar contigo.

-¿Eh? – Kaede y Shuichi miraron a Rantaro. Ambos se encontraban sorprendidos.

-Veamos acá en 1 hora más, no le digas a nadie – le dijo en voz baja sin mirarla.

-Claa-aaro – le respondió Kaede algo intimidada. Se levantó de la mesa junto a Shuichi y abandonó la cafetería.

Fue rápidamente a su dormitorio sin decir nada y cerró su puerta con llave. Dejo a Shuichi sobre su cama y se sentó a su lado.

-Realmente estoy muy feliz de saber que estas a salvo, Saihara-kun- dijo sonriendo Kaede. –Por fin, por fin estamos juntos de nuevo – se apoyó su cuerpo en su cama y miraba al roedor. –¡Juro que todo volverá a ser como antes! Cueste lo que cueste.

Shuichi giró su cuerpo hacia ella, no podía comunicarse con ella. Se acercó a la pianista y la miro a los ojos, con eso le bastó a Kaede para darle a entender que le entendía.

-Pero qué misterioso Amami-kun, ¿no? – le dijo Kaede mirando al roedor. – Debo ir, ¡no hay duda!.

-Sí, Akamatsu-san, con gusto te acompañare – intento comunicarse con ella.

-Saihara-kun, te dejaré aquí para que estés más seguro, ¡juró que no perderé mis llaves otra vez! – dijo riendo mientras ambos recordaban el mal rato.

-Espera… ¿vas a ir sola? – chilló decepcionado Saihara. ¿Cómo era posible que lo dejara fuera de la investigación?, y sí! Eso lo preocupaba más aún, seguramente podría olvidaría algún detalle importante o sólo quería estar para apoyarla en todo… sí, era sólo eso, ¿no?. El rostro de la ardilla parecía molesto.

Kaede fue al baño y se arregló nuevamente para salir al encuentro con Rantaro. Se demoró la hora que habían acordado acomodando su cabello, su ropa y mirándose al espejo.

-¡Listo! Espérame aquí – le pidió Kaede. Salió apresurada por la puerta con las llaves en la mano y la cerró.

Y, sí… ¿dónde había quedado el equipo de investigación? ¡Sólo era eso!.

.

..

Nota: Uff, que cansada estoy :C. Gracias por su tiempo y preferencia en los productos de Shuuichi X Kaede ¡!


	8. ¡Ese es mi lugar!

Kaede se apresuró para llegar a la cafetería, estaba ansiosa de saber qué tipo de conversación tendría. Llego a la cafetería puntual y con estilo, ahí se encontraba Rantaro sentado bebiendo un jugo de naranja y observando una revista , levanto la mirada y le sonrió a Kaede, la pianista le devolvió el saludo moviendo su mano y se sentó junto a él.

-Y bien, Amami-kun, ¿para qué me citaste ahora? ¿ocurre algo? – le preguntó. Estaba llena de curiosidad por saber que tendría que decirle. Rantaro siempre le había parecido un chico interesante, pero muy distante por lo cual le era difícil acercarse a él.

-Necesitaba conversar contigo en privado, Akamatsu-san – dijo tranquilamente. –La verdad es que…. Ahora mismo por cómo están las cosas sólo confió en ti.

Kaede se sintió algo incomoda, no era que no le agradece las palabras de Rantaro, en realidad su relación era bastante distante, no muy trabajada, él era un chico reservado, misterioso pero con buenos sentimientos, aún que trabajará la mayoría del tiempo solo era diferente a Kokichi en ese sentido.

-Amami-kun, ¿por qué me dices esto? ¿sucedió algo? – le dijo mirándolo algo confundida. Rantaro suspiro ante el comentario de Kaede y dejo su cuerpo caer en el asiento a modo de relajo.

-Pienso lo mismo que tú, esto es una locura – dijo tocándose el pelo con la mano. – El no poder recordar mi talento, el hecho de que estemos aquí atrapados y no poder hacer nada… la desaparición de Saihara… me hace sentir algo inútil la verdad – se sinceró el chico. Con cada palabra que decía Rantaro, la pelirrubia sentía como iban directo a su corazón… ese Amami-kun no era el que conocía, no… no lo era, por primera vez Kaede sentía que el chico se sentía en confianza con alguien.

-Ya veo… - le respondió Kaede mirando sus manos apoyadas en su falda.

-He investigado solo… - continuó con su explicación. – Pero… me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas desde mi puesto de observador solitario… - miro a la pianista a los ojos. – Tu y yo… somos similares de alguna forma.

Kaede quedo impactada ante las palabras del super misterioso definitivo de preparatoria. Ambos habían estado investigando en solitario, casi a escondidas de los demás para no influenciarlos… de algún modo sabía que ambos estaban luchando por el bien de todos, quizás ella era un poco más ruidosa y animada, pero Amami-kun siempre había estado ahí desde las sombras haciendo lo mismo… buscando ganar el juego sin herir a los demás y salir todos juntos.

-Buscamos salir todos juntos… - agregó Kaede de forma serena, Rantaro asintió con la cabeza. – Ambos estamos de cierta forma… - tomo un segundo de silencio.- Buscando solos por nuestra cuenta respuestas.

\- He visto como haz investigado, he visto que Ouma-kun te persigue en busca de respuestas… para mí no eres sospechosa- le confesó y le tomó la mano derecha con ambas de él. – Creo que eres la respuesta que he estado buscando – dejó delicadamente la mano de Kaede sobre la mesa y se levantó de su silla.

La pianista definitiva estaba confundida y avergonzada a la vez. Nunca había esperado que Rantaro se comportase así, nunca había esperado que él interactuase con ella de forma tan sincera… por fin estaba conociéndolo de verdad.

Rantaro camino deeeespacito ( e.e) hacia Kaede hasta quedar a un lado de ella de pie. Se tomó la cabeza con una mano.

-Quizás… te parezca precipitado… pero…- dijo Rantaro en voz baja mirando al techo. Kaede lo miraba aún más extrañada con unos ojos gigantes y su rostro sonrojado completamente.

Mientras todo eso ocurría en la cafetería, se encontraba Shuichi Saihara, la super ardilla definitiva de preparatoria muriendo de ganas de salir a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Akamatsu-san… - dijo en voz baja mirando a las cubiertas de la cama.- ¡Necesito saber que pasa! ¡No puedo quedarme acá sin hacer nada! – se dijo a si mismo. Pensó unos momentos callado con sus ojos cerrados para aumentar su concentración y no distraerse por el ambiente (sí, es la habitación de Kaede). Tenía que dar todo lo que tenía para lograr salir con todos y ver el sueño y sonrisa de Kaede una vez más, igual que aquella noche donde se encontraba llena de esperanza de un futuro mejor. Se mantuvo así unos minutos hasta que recordó su antiguo plan: salir por los ductos de ventilación hacia el exterior.

Se armó de valor, nunca participaría en este juego asesinando a otro, tenía que detenerlo, tenía que ser útil para los demás, aunque fuera una ardilla no podía dejarse morir, tenía que hacerlo especialmente por Kaede. No podía dejarla sola en la investigación, ellos dos eran un equipo… ellos dos. Trepo por los muebles, hasta dar un gran salto para aferrarse con sus patas delanteras a la pantalla y escalarla, con cada paso que daba, recordaba a su querida Kaede, "no te dejare sola, estaré ahí para ti" pensaba. Una vez en la cima de la pantalla, pudo tener contacto con la rejilla de ventilación. Para suerte de Saihara esta estaba suelta así que basto con darle unos arañazos salvajes al puro estilo de él para que se desprendiera y cayera al suelo con los tornillos.

-¡Bien! Esto es pan comido – dijo con toda confianza, dio un salto con energía y cayó dentro del ducto de ventilación. Para su sorpresa, una nube de polvo se levantó y lo dejo durante unos segundos tosiendo y apretándose los ojos llorosos con sus patas… no podía ser tan fácil pensó.

Una vez ya más tranquilo, pudo darse cuenta de que estaba completamente oscuro en el interior y que habían una variedad de pasillos que seguramente lo guiarían a los demás dormitorios, para su fortuna la habitación de Kaede quedaba en un extremo del edificio por lo cual divisaba a los rayos del sol atravesaban las rendijas de la rejilla de metal. Se acercó e intento con arañazos a la espera de que se desprendiera como la anterior, pero esta estaba bien asegurada con los tornillos.

-¡Maldición! – chilló Shuichi al ver que le sería más difícil ahora. Intento empujarla con el peso de su cuerpo, pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

Haría todo lo posible para salir juntos de la academia, así que camino hacia atrás unos cuantos pasos, tomo impulso y fue corriendo en dirección a la rejilla. El plan era derribarla con la fuerza extra de la carrera de Saihara, pero la realidad le dijo otra cosa…. Chocó nuevamente contra la rejilla como si fuera una pared, el detective cayó al suelo de forma brusca. Abrió los ojos y observo que aún la pared estaba ahí. Se sobó la cabeza, se había golpeado, pero no le impediría intentarlo nuevamente, ahora tomando más impulso desde más atrás, lo haría sin dudar por Kaede. El resultado fue magnifico…Shuichi logro desprender la rejilla con la fuerza extra y su peso, saliendo disparado por los aires hacia afuera del edificio de los dormitorios, era la luz del sol la que ahora iluminaba su camino y dolor.

-¡Bien! – dijo con alegría antes de chocar contra el suelo y arrastrase por unos metros por la fuerza del impacto. En ese instante se encontraba Maki, esperando a alguien afuera de los dormitorios, al ver la escena no pudo evitar voltear su mirada hacia la ardilla.

-¿Pero, qué diablos? – dijo extrañadísima sin mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo. Pudo reconocer la ardilla que Kaede había llevado al desayuno, pero en realidad no era responsabilidad de ella cuidarla ni nada, así que volteó nuevamente su cara en dirección a la habitación de Kaito. - ¿Cuánto vas a tardar, tonto? – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

El detective intentaba levantarse del suelo, se quejaba con cada movimiento que hacía para apoyarse en sus 4 patas, esto era muy diferente a lo que le gustaba hacer, no estaba acostumbrado… prefería mil veces el olor que desprendían las páginas de un libro nuevo a andar volando por los aires. Se puso sobre sus 4 esponjosas patas y comenzó a correr en dirección al edificio principal, hacia la cafetería. Todo se veía mucho más grande, decidió atravesar el jardín por los pastos y malezas para evitar que los demás estudiantes u otro ser lo detectara y frustrara su plan, especialmente Ouma. Mientras corría tuvo una sensación de alivio, por primera vez desde que era una ardilla estaba corriendo, corriendo libre, podía sentir la humedad del pasto en sus patas, el calor del sol sobre su pelaje, estaba corriendo solo con una cosa en su mente: ayudar a Akamatsu-san, su querida pianista, era la primera vez que hacía algo porque su corazón se lo pedía, estaba olvidando su lado racional, las obligaciones a cambio de su llamado interno de amor.

Fue por el costado del edificio, hacia la entrada directa que daba a la cafetería. Desde la maleza agachado en sus 4 patas y con la cola en alto comenzó a examinar la estructura detenidamente en busca de alguna entrada para él. Sabía que Kaede se enfadaría si lo veía por ahí, así que debía evitar que ella lo viera. Nuevamente y gracias a su pequeño tamaño, localizo el ducto de ventilación de la cafetería, era perfecto… desde ahí no había manera de que lo vieran y podría oír todo pensó. La entrada al ducto de ventilación estaba abierta y con el concreto roto alrededor, seguramente había sido obra de los robots de vigilancia de Monokuma. Cruzó la calle rápidamente y se dispuso a escalar la pared como pudiera, aferrándose de cada grieta que había hasta llegar al bendito ducto de ventilación.

-¡Lo logré! – chilló de emoción mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo, aún no creía de lo que era capaz el detective. Comenzó a caminar en sus 4 patas muy despacio, su corazón latía fuertemente, sentía una emoción muy grande en su pecho… había atravesado todo esa odisea para encontrarse y ver a Kaede, para ayudarla, estar ahí, aún que ella no lo supiera, siempre estaría ahí para ella, no quería dejarla sola, deseaba en lo más profundo de su corazón verla. Camino hasta una rejilla que daba al salón de la cafetería por el techo, se asomó lentamente y pudo observar que justo estaba arriba de las mesas donde estaba sentada Kaede, había silencio y sólo pudo divisar a la rubia, trago saliva y se inclinó aún más sobre la rejilla, divisando a Rantaro que estaba de pie al lado de Kaede.

-¿Qué ocurrirá? – se preguntó el detective mientras espiaba desde arriba.

La pianista juntó sus manos en su falda apretándolas un poco, estaba nerviosa, Rantaro la miro unos segundos, cerró los ojos y se arrodilló frente a Kaede extendiendo su mano derecha hacia ella.

-Akamatsu-san… eres fuerte, honesta, una líder… por favor, permíteme trabajar junto a ti en la investigación – dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. – Hay mucho que puedo aportar y necesito tu ayuda… confió en ti.

Instantáneamente al escuchar esas palabas el rostro de Kaede se volvió rojo de la vergüenza y nervios, sintió unas cosquillas en su estómago al ver a Amami así, le recordaba a una propuesta de matrimonio. Shuichi, miraba incrédulo desde arriba no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, no decía nada, ni pensaba nada…. ¿Quién se creía Amami-kun para pedirle algo así de ESA MANERA?.

-Sé que es muy extraño… - continuó. – Pero… juntos podemos hacer algo por todos, te necesito a ti para esto.

-A-aamami-kun…- dijo nerviosa. – Supongo que … podemos ser un equipo – le respondió rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie y le tomaba la mano para levantarlo del suelo.

Saihara quedo helado arriba mirando a través de las rendijas… Akamatsu-san junto con Amami-kun, harían equipo y los salvarían a todos… sonaba bien, pero no para él…. Ese lugar era suyo, no de Amami-kun.

Los dos seguían tomados de la mano sonriendo el uno al otro sin decir nada… el detective se comenzó a impacientar y a dar círculos por la rejilla ya sin cuidado, le había tomado la mano, le quito su lugar… y ¿qué seguía ahora? Pensó el detective… Era cierto, era una ardilla y no podía ayudar… en realidad era inútil, un sentimiento de angustia lo invadió… claro, Amami-kun era mil veces mejor compañero que él….

-Amami-kun – dijo Kaede sonriendo con los ojos.

-¿Si? – dijo el super misterioso.

-Puedes soltar mi mano, por favor – dijo sonriendo nuevamente. Al instante la soltó y ambos rieron. La sensación del tacto de la piel de Kaede era tan cálida, que Rantaro se había sentido demasiado cómodo y lo había olvidado.

De repente unos ruidos se comenzaron a escuchar en el techo de la cafetería. Saihara se despertó de su mar de emociones y se alertó, el ruido provenía de la rejilla donde él estaba, parecía… que iba a colapsar hacia abajo…

-Oh… ¿oyes eso?- le pregunto Kaede.

-Claro, que sí. Viene de arriba- le respondió mirando el techo.

En ese mismo instante la rejilla colapso y cayó por la propia gravedad hacia abajo, primero cayó la rejilla de metal encima de la mesa, rebotando y provocando mucho ruido. Instantáneamente Rantaro rodeó a Kaede con sus brazos y puso su cuerpo como escudo. La pelirrubia lo miraba asombrada y ruborizada por el encanto de la maniobra.

-¿Estas bien? – le preguntó el chico de manera muy gentil.

-Sí – le respondió mientras aún seguían abrazados.

\- Es parte del ducto de ventilación que cayó – agregó Rantaro, mientras la tomaba de los hombros para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Shuichi se encontraba en la abertura de la rejilla tratando de no caer, apoyando sus 4 patas en los bordes de esta.

-¡Vamos! ¡Sube! – chilló fuertemente. Pero sentía la fatiga de sus músculos al mantener esa posición y fuerza durante un buen tiempo. Lamentablemente para el detective, ya no podía más y dejo su cuerpo caer hacia el vacío. Cayó sobre la mesa bruscamente, sin nada que amortiguara su caída, el vaso de jugo se espacio por toda la mesa y cayó al suelo quebrándose, Kaede grito del susto frente a la situación, dio un paso atrás, pero al darse cuenta de que era Saihara…

-oh por Dios – dijo Kaede tomándose la frente con una mano.

-Pero si es tu ardilla – dijo Rantaro Amami. – Justo a tiempo…. – dijo cruzando los brazos.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunto la pianista mientras se acercaba a Saihara que estaba tendido en la mesa malherido por la caída. –¡Lucky! ¿por qué estas acá? – le preguntó con enojo y preocupación. Se sacó su sweater y lo envolvió en el para secarlo mientras le frotaba la espalda.

Saihara aún estaba aturdo por la caída y más que nada avergonzado… no quería ver el rostro de Kaede enojado, la había desobedecido, no había confiado en sus capacidades y más…. No soportaba hacerla enojar…. .Amami los miraba desde con una sonrisa en su rostro, fue a buscar papel absorbente para limpiar el desastre que había dejado la ardilla, dejándolos un momento solos a los dos.

-Ya vuelvo – dijo Rantaro, Kaede no respondió ni nada, estaba centrada en Saihara.

-¿Por qué?... –hubo un silencio. - ¿por qué vienes si te dije que me esperaras? – tomó aire y dio vuelta a la ardilla para que quedara patas arriba, así no podría esquivar su mirada. El movimiento fue suficiente para volverle el aire a Saihara, abrió los ojos para ver a Kaede, pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la pianista no estaba enojada, estaba llorando, preocupada por él.

-Akamatsu-san… - dijo avergonzado apartando la vista de ella, no podía soportar la imagen que tenía al frente de él. Las lágrimas de Kaede comenzaron a caer sobre él.

-Me… me preocupo por ti…. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que salgamos de esto… y tú sigues metiéndote en apuros. – Se secó las lágrimas con el puño de su blusa. – No quiero… perderte de nuevo, Saihara-kun… por favor, confía en mí- El roedor volteó la mirada hacia ella y se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error, a pesar de que no podían conversar como siempre lo hacían, aún podían comunicarse, la postura, el brillo de sus ojos y el ritmo de sus corazones era suficiente para que ellos comprendieran lo que el uno y el otro sentían. – Saihara… no lo hagas de nuevo, nosotros somos un equipo – dijo mirando al lado ruborizada.

-Lo prometo… - le respondió a su pianista.


End file.
